


Comatose

by Catclaw



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Established Relationship, Gay Bashing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-26
Updated: 2004-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-18 06:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catclaw/pseuds/Catclaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dee and Ryo are brought together by a violent act.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comatose

“No Dee, I’ve had enough of you thinking that you own me!” And with that Ryo stormed out of Dee’s apartment. The argument had started when Dee had pounced on him for the sixth time that day.

Ryo pounded furiously along the pavement. _Why can’t Dee leave me alone? Why do I never push him away? What is wrong with me?_ The sun had disappeared ages ago leaving in its place only grey clouds that threatened to burst at any second.

The first blow came out of nowhere, the second he was prepared for.  
“Filthy fag!” defiantly he looked up into the faces of his attackers. He fought back, but there were too many of them. All the while the boys yelled insults at him. Dee was his last thought as the blackness set in.

****

Dee paced up and down the hospital corridor. The moment that Ryo had been brought in the doctors had whisked him away and that had been over an hour ago.

It had been Dee that had found him, half an hour after he had left. He’d wanted to find Ryo and apologize, when he had found him, bloody and battered his heart had broken. _What had Ryo been doing? What the hell was he thinking going down that alley? What the fuck possessed me to go down that alley?_

The doctor walked out of a room some way up the corridor and walked down to him,  
“You’re the one who found him, right?”  
“Yes, is he okay?” The doctor looked at him grimly.  
“He’s in a coma.” _No! No! He has to be okay!_  
“Can I see him?”  
“I’m sorry only family can sit with him.”  
“I’m his partner.” The doctor seemed shocked at first but had agreed to let Dee see him. He felt his heart break anew at the sight of the man he loved lying on the hospital bed with tubes sticking out of him. “Ryo, I’m so, so sorry.”

****

By the end of the second day Dee was frantic. He’d managed to convince Berkeley to give him time off to stay with Ryo and the hospital staff had agreed to let him stay all the time. Since he’d been told he was allowed stay he hadn’t left the hospital and rarely left Ryo’s side. 

The second day turned into the third and the third into the fourth and eventually three weeks passed. The bruises on Ryo’s face and arms had gone down, but he still had not moved. Dee was sitting next to him, just watching. The nurses who took care of him often commented that they didn’t believe Dee when he said that Ryo was his partner – he didn’t touch Ryo at all.

“Dee?” He turned, relieved to be hearing Ryo’s questioning voice, he smiled at the hospitalized man and nodded. He offered Ryo some ice chips, which he took gratefully. “I’ll just get the nurse.”

As the nurse fussed around him she began to mutter to herself,  
“Your partner, yeah right. Didn’t even touch you. Stayed here the whole time, and didn’t even touch you.” Dee hadn’t touched him? That didn’t sound like the other man. And if, as the nurse said, he had stayed with him the whole time, where was he now? The nurse finished her fussing by giving him more water and asking if he wanted anything.  
“Can you find Dee please?”

She nodded and left the room. Eventually she found the detective in the waiting room.  
“Mr Laytner, you’ve basically been camped out in Mr Maclean’s room and now that he is awake and asking for you, you’re hiding here. Care to explain yourself?”  
“The last thing we did was fight. I didn’t know if he wanted me there.”  
“Well, he does.”

Smiling gratefully at the nurse Dee made his way back to Ryo’s room. He got in the door, opened his mouth to begin apologizing and the words died on his tongue. Ryo was asleep. He smiled and sat back in the seat that had been his home for the past three weeks and waited for his partner to wake up.

He didn’t have to wait as long this time; it was only an hour before Ryo opened his eyes.  
“Hey,” Dee said awkwardly. Ryo was looking better, it seemed that his sleep had done him some good. He still wasn’t fully recovered but he was getting there.  
“Hey yourself.”

Unable to stop the rush of emotion he felt at seeing Ryo awake and talking to him, his mouth started speaking before he could stop it.  
“God Ryo, I thought that I’d lost you, and I would never be able to tell you how sorry I am.”  
“Look, it’s okay, I’m sorry too.”

Dee was about to protest but Ryo silenced him with a glance.  
“Help me sit up, please.”

After helping him to sit up Dee went to move back to the chair but Ryo caught his wrist to stop him from going so he sat on the bed next to him.  
“You told the doctor and nurses that we were partners.”  
“Well we are, at work. And, I think of you as my partner.”  
“You didn’t touch me.”  
“Ryo, the last thing we did was argue because I touched you. I… it didn’t seem right.” Ryo smiled before pulling Dee forward to gently kiss him.  
“I love you.”  
“Love you too.”

****

The days passed, the hospital wanted to keep him in for a little while for observation. Dee came to see him as often as he could; now that Ryo was awake Dee had had to go back to work. Whenever he visited they talked about little things, carefully not asking and not telling about what had happened that day.

Eventually Ryo was discharged and, again, Dee was there to help him. The day he left the hospital Berkeley came to his apartment to take his statement. As the commissioner had expected Dee was there, as was Ryo’s foster son Bikky.

Before beginning to tell Berkeley, Ryo had tried to get Bikky to leave the apartment and go out with Carol. The young man had refused and so had been banished to his room until the so-called ‘police business’ was complete.

And so that was where the boy was now, in his room, leaning with his ear against the door listening to everything that was being said.  
“…As I was walking back from Dee’s I wasn’t really thinking where I was going, just letting my feet take me and I, foolishly, turned down an alleyway. The first hit was totally unexpected, the others weren’t.”  
“Do you have any idea you were attacked, or was it just random?” Berkeley was treading delicately, but he needed the answers.  
“Well, they were saying things like ‘fucking fairy’. Apparently I had it coming for being gay.”  
“How did they know?” Both men wanted to ask the question, but it was Dee that said it first. Ryo turned to face him,  
“Remember when we were working on the warehouse robberies and we were behind Delaney’s?” Dee nodded; he had pushed Ryo up against the wall of Laurence Delaney’s factory and kissed him. “And remember the group of lads that walked past?” Well, walked past wasn’t quite accurate, but Berkeley didn’t need to know the details of what had happened. Again Dee nodded, “it was the same group of boys.”  
“What did they look like?”  
“They were about Bikky’s age. One had long blonde hair with black streaks. Another had short blue hair and another had mismatched eyes. I can’t tell you exactly, I wasn’t really taking notice of their appearance.”

When Ryo had begun his description Bikky’s eyes had widen by the end of the description he couldn’t stay in his room any longer. Digging out an old picture of the group he used to hang out with before he was adopted by Ryo, he walked into the sitting room.  
“Bikky, I thought I told you…”  
“I know Ryo, but,” he handed the photo to the man, “are these…?” Ryo nodded and gave the picture to Berkeley.  
“How do you know them?” Ryo asked.  
“We used to hang out, still do. Well, not anymore.” Bikky was furious, yeah so he wasn’t comfortable with the idea of two men being together but there was no reason to hurt anybody over it. Especially not the way they had Ryo.

After getting the names of the boys from Bikky Berkeley stood up,  
“Thank you for your time,” he said nodding in their general direction, “I’ll leave alone now. Oh and detective Laytner, you are not to interfere with this case in any way. Understand?” Wondering when he had been reduced to continually nodding, Dee did just that. “Good.” As he opened the door and went to leave, he walked into Carol, who, having just heard about Ryo’s discharge had headed over. Stepping politely out the way, Berkeley allowed the young woman inside and shut the door behind him.  
“Ryo!” She exclaimed, walking up to the man and throwing her arms around his neck. “It’s good to see you too Carol.” He said smiling when she released him. Sensing Bikky’s mood she hugged him and asked if he wanted to go out. After a little coaxing he agreed. Thanking Carol, Dee slipped her some money.  
“Well, I guess it’s just me and you again.” Ryo said.  
“Yeah. I’m so sorry, this was all my fault.”  
“We’ve been through this, it was not your fault.” And silencing any protest that he could have made, Ryo lent forward and kissed him.

Silently he stood up, taking Dee’s hand and led him into his bedroom. He lay back on the bed, pulled Dee down on top of him and kissed him again. There was more passion this time, tongues swept the entirety of the other’s mouth.

Ryo reached up and pulled Dee’s top over his head,  
“Ryo?” The only answer he received was a mouth latching on to his nipple. He moaned, arching into the lightly sucking mouth. Ryo ran his hands down to the button of Dee’s jeans. “Ryo, are you sure?” The man in question pulled back and blew on the nipple in front of him before answering,  
“Yes.”

That settled clothes were quickly removed and soon the sound of moans and harsh pants filled the room. Smiling Dee wrapped his hand around Ryo’s weeping cock and pumped in time with his thrusts. Gazing into each other’s faces they tumbled over the edge, crying each other’s name out to the silence around them.

Pulling a face Bikky shut the door to the apartment and turned to face Carol,  
“Can I go back with you tonight? I’m not sure I want to go in there after hearing that.”  
Carol nodded, pulling Bikky into her arms and kissing him.  
“Let’s go.”

Oblivious to the outside world, the two men slept in each other’s arms. Happy and together at last.


End file.
